dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Villains Crossover Disney/Non-Disney Musical
There are crossovers with movies that Disney (Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Tangled and Frozen) and Non-Disney (Swan Princess, The Pebble and the Penguin, Scooby-Doo and the Music of the Vampire and History of the World Part. 1), in a crossover between the DCAU Batman and the Scooby-Doo series. Story 1: Batman and Scooby-Doo: The Joker's Wacky Musical This story is a crossover between Batman: The Animated Series and Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, where the Joker traps Batman and Scooby-Doo in his crazy musical, this series is fanfic so it aired in 1999. Here are the voice cast: *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo/Shaggy Rogers *Loren Lester as Robin *Frank Welker as Fred Jones *Mary Kay Bergman (before her death in November 1999) as Daphne Blake *B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley *Mark Hamill as Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. (before his death in 2014) as Alfred Pennyworth *Bob Hastings (before his death in 2014) as Comissioner Gordon Songs: *The Inqusition Song (from History of the World, Part 1) - sung by Joker and his henchmen seizing Jews, including Batman *No More Mister Nice Guy (from Swan Princess) - sung by Joker to plan his revenge on Batman and keep Daphne for ransom while Harley poses as her *Don't Make Me Laugh (from The Pebble and the Penguin) - sung by Joker to force Daphne to marry him or Scooby will be a shark's dinner *Why Me? (A deleted song from Aladdin) - sung by Joker over his vast humiliations from Batman, and now getting the revenge he wanted by having Babu the Genie to help him with his plans *You Gotta Love It (from Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) - sung by Joker using his new powers from Babu to reshape Gotham into Joker Town and becoming Emperor of it *You're Only Second Rate (from Return of Jafar) - sung by Joker to taunt Batman, Shaggy and Scooby in his trap Story 2: Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Poison Ivy's Vile Love Schemes As a sailor named Fred Jones and a mermaid named Daphne are trying to be meant together, Fred's father, Frederick the First is trying to marry him off to other girls, while Daphne's father, King Bartholomew of Atlantica has a very distrust towards humans, but Daphne must make an ultimatum when Poison Ivy wants her voice so she can become human and be with Fred. This one is also a fanfic, so it aired in 2014, Here is the cast: *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake (parodies Ariel) *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (parodies Flounder) *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (parodies Sebastian) *Frank Welker as Fred Jones (parodies Prince Eric) **Scooby-Doo parodies both Max the Sheepdog and Scuttle **Barty Blake parodies King Triton as King Bartholomew *Kath Saucie as Nan Blake (parodies King Triton sharing the role with her husband as Queen Nanna) *Gary Cole as Fred Jones, Sr. (parodies Sir Grimsby as King Frederick the First) *Patrick Warbutton as Bronson Stone (parodies Chef Louis as Frederick's bodyguard) *Kate Higgins as Janet Nettles (parodies Carlotta the Maid) *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy (parodies Ursula the Sea Witch) *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn (parodies Flotsam and Jetsam as her right-hand merwoman) **Bud and Lou parody Flotsam and Jetsam as Harley's watchdog-fishes Songs: *Do You Wanna Kill the Batman? (Parody of the Frozen song, Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?) - sung by Harley, who tried to make Joker feel better of his humiliations of Batman, but couldn't and decided to help Ivy with her Little Mermaid parody, while Harley sadly leaves, Joker laughs maniacally with a perfect plan to kill Batman *Fathoms Below - sung by Sailors in the beginning of the story *Daughters of the King and Queen - sung by Daisy, Dorothy, Dawn and Delilah as Ariel's sisters singing in the concert about to introduce Daphne, only to find she wasn't there *Part of That World - sung by Daphne dreaming of going into the surface, while Shaggy spies on her *Sea Shanty (Master of the Sea) (from Ice Age: Continental Drift) - sung by Joker parodying as a pirate called, "the Laughing Man" *Part of Your World - sung by Daphne to Fred, by waking him up *Under the Sea - sung by Shaggy trying to get Daphne's mind off of the surface world, unaware that Velma swam by to Daphne to inform her of Fred's statue *Poor Unfortunate Souls - sung by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn tricking a heartbroken Daphne (who was saddened by her father destroying her grotto and Fred's statue) into selling her voice to them so she can be human, while Bud and Lou held Shaggy and Velma hostage from stopping her *Les Poissons - sung by Bronson trying to cook Shaggy *Kiss the Girl - sung by Scooby and Shaggy trying to get Fred to kiss Daphne Story 3: Batman and Scooby-Doo: Revenge of the Joker's Music This story is set in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, when Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Ventriloquist and Killer Croc work together to humiliate Mystery Inc. for Joker's failure, as he reminds them of how the Scooby Gang intervened on them, and Scooby is the last one to survive against Joker, as he and Batman must survive Joker's craziest plan, another musical. This one is set now, and is the last fanfic, here are the cast: *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Eli Marienthal as Robin *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Gary Oldman as Commissioner Gordon *Mark Hamill as Joker *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy *Richard Moll as Two-Face *J.P. Manoux as Mad Hatter *George Dzundza as Ventriloquist and Scarface *Steve Blum as Killer Croc Songs: *Humiliate the Kids (Parody of the deleted Aladdin song, Humiliate the Boy) - sung by Joker and Harley humiliating the kids by using many pranks to make them pick their noses, kick and punch automatically, make their scarves fly away, while birds poop on their heads, and their clothes suddenly grow large and shrink down and return to their normal states, then Fred would offer Mayor Nettles a piece of cake, only to suddenly slam it in her face, then Joker would make their clothes disappear, while Harley makes Scooby bared naked as he pulls a black censor thing to cover himself up with, and Scooby's hair would swarm around Nettles and Sheriff Stone, and Joker and Harley would make the gang wear the tutu dress Daphne was hypnotized into wearing while chasing the Ghost Clown, and then Scooby would suddenly spit out a swarm of birds out of his mouth over Crystal Cove, and Joker would force them to reveal their secrets from Fred's secret of being a moron, Daphne's secret of having a horse sized rear end, Velma's secret of admitting the supernatural was real, Shaggy's secret of eating all the food while blaming Scooby for it and Scooby's secret of well humiliating songs, and then Joker would cause a big storm over Crystal Cove as he and his pals attack the city *Mother Knows Best (from Tangled) - sung by Ivy to trick a memory loss Daphne into trusting her as her "mother" *Dragons Blood (from Pete's Dragon) - sung by Mad Hatter and Scarface to Fred to convince him to find the Scooby Doo will! *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) - sung by Two Face to Velma to join his crew or die. *A Meal for Me- sung by Killer Croc to Shaggy to threaten him if he doesn't cooperate. *Scooby and Me (from Music of the Vampire) - sung by Shaggy after he apologized to Scooby for blaming him for eating all the food when he ate it, and then started singing it after they will always be friends no matter what, while Joker, Commissioner Gordon and Mayor Nettles join the song during the battle against Joker *??? (from ???) - sung by Shaggy and Harley as they try to prevent their partners' defeats, Shaggy fights Harley to defend Scooby, while Harley fights Shaggy to defend Joker *??? (from ???) - sung by Scooby and Joker as they battle ??? Trivia: *This is just like how Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue were given permission as a crossover without copyright infringements. *The third part is dedicated to the loving memory of Casey Kasem, Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. and Bob Hastings, who all died in 2014. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:DC Comics Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Disney Category:Musical